La otra mitad
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Hay amores que no son correspondidos, que son prohibidos. Es el caso de Goten que ama a Mai en secreto, la novia de su mejor amigo. ¡Un Crack pairing ! One - Shot [ Goten x Mail]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _ **La otra Mitad**_

* * *

Ambos se habían hallado, se habían encontrado en aquella gasolinera cubriéndose de aquella lluvia fuerte que había abatido a la ciudad, al encontrarse se saludaron charlaron y se dió cierta confianza.

La conversación iba terminando al igual que la lluvia, así de lenta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?—preguntó.

—No sé, quizás me iré de la cuidad.

Ella habló desganada, con cierta tristeza y él, el muchacho de ojos negros solo atinó a agachar la cabeza mirando al suelo, viendo la lluvia filtrarse hacia donde estaban.

Estos yacían en una pequeña banca de cemento, esperando a que la tormenta muestre su arcoíris, esperando que el agua al fin desaparezca al igual que las preocupaciones que ambos afrontaban.

—¿Y Trunks?

Mai suspiró.

—No sé…—sus ojos negros se humedecieron.

Goten al verla a punto de llorar trató de cambiar el tema.

—En verdad…espero volver a verte—dijo sonrojado como un niño.

—Yo también Goten.

Ambos dieron una sonrisa tímida. Aunque en sí, cada uno lloraba por dentro: Mai porque amaba a Trunks, porque le dolería partir y dejar a su gran amor atrás. Goten estaba frustrado y triste, porque no volvería a ver a Mai, aquel amor imposible.

* * *

— _¡¿Amas a Mai?!_

— _Si…_

— _¡Pero ella es novia de Trunks!—exclamó Chi-Chi._

— _No te preocupes mamá, quiero mucho a Trunks—hizo una pausa—la amaré en silencio_ , nunca le haría daño a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

—Espero que regreses con Trunks más que nadie anhelo tu felicidad—Goten sonrío.

—Goten…

La mujer se agachó mirando al suelo sin mirar los ojos negros del muchacho que era el mejor amigo de Trunks.

Porque Goten era la otra mitad de Trunks.

—Yo también deseo que seas feliz— Mai se puso de pie, estiró la mano para ver si aún llovía —Aún llueve, pero es mejor irme.

Goten se levantó rápidamente tras de ella, tras su hermoso cabello negro, de su amor prohibido.

—La pasé bien contigo— él al escucharla haber dicho aquella frase se sonrojó, su corazón destello; como fuegos artificiales en carnavales. En aquel momento se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Por tan lindas palabras.

Mai tomó su paraguas y lo abrió con todo su esplendor, ella se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a Goten y una mirada dulce.

Y se marchó.

Y Goten sólo la vio alejarse.

Y ahora se sentía triste, porque ella se marchaba.

Recordó por un instante como se enamoró de ella, recordaba el día donde hablo con ella a solas y surgió cierto sentimiento. Y se sintió un loco por haberse enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _« Sí hay paz en ti amor mío, yo seré feliz y mientras haya vida yo podré ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos negros»_

* * *

Un auto negro con el símbolo de Capsule Corporación se estacionó frente a la mujer de paraguas y vestido negro. Poco después vio a su mejor amigo bajar de aquel auto y detener a Mai.

Miró detenidamente desde la lejanía a un Trunks desesperado abrazándola y poco después arrodillarse ante ella con una pequeña caja roja con algo brillante.

—Un anillo…— susurró Goten.

—Cásate conmigo Mai —habló Trunks, ahí bajo la lluvia, bajo la marca del tempestuoso amor de Goten.

Y escuchó lo que más temía un «Sí» que concluyó con un beso apasionado de ambos.

Trunks y Mai.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, era inalcanzable.

—Mai —susurró Goten con la mirada triste.

La vista del joven se nubló.

Porque ahora todo estaba perdido.

—Sé feliz hay mucho porque vivir— fue lo último que dijo aquello que destilo mucha tristeza— Adiós— metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sin nada más que decir, se fue volando.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa Trunks?—preguntó Mai.

—Sentí el Ki de Goten muy cerca.

—Goten… —regresó la mirada a la gasolinera, pero él ya no estaba.

«Tu otra mitad…quizás eso lo convierte en mi segundo amor»

* * *

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola magníficos lectores :')._

 _Gracias por leer , este fic tan…triste . De verdad me partió el alma, pero es algo que quería hacer desde hace muchos y me daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo escribí hace algunas semanas atrás en mi libreta hoy lo pasé a Word y salió como pan caliente. XD._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, es un fic raro pero bien dramático en todo sentido._

 _Si tiene algún comentario sobre la historia pueden dejar sus reviews._

 _Y sin nada más que decir me despido._

 _TwT._

 _Besos de Bri 17 y que tengan un feliz "_ _ **San Valentín"**_


End file.
